MSN Moments
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: The Transformers get MSN, Vampirella is obsessed with llama and Blitzwing can't find his pancakes
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers get MSN**

**Usernames are easy to work out, but I'll list them at the bottom**

* * *

_AllThatJazz is online_

_speedy_gonzales is online_

AllThatJazz says: Zippy!

speedy_gonzales says: Don't call me that, the name's not Zippy!

_Wednesdayite13 is online_

Wednesdayite13 says: Zippy!

speedy_gonzales says: Aah!

Wednesdayite13 says: That's an epic username!

AllThatJazz says: What's with all the !s? !

Wednesdayite13 says: !s are cool!

speedy_gonzales says: !

_Wednesdayite13 is offline_

_Wednesdayite13! is online_

AllThatJazz says: What happened there?

Wednesdayite13! says: Changed my username

speedy_gonzales says: You weirdo

AllThatJazz says: Say hello to another obsession

_QWERTY is online_

Wednesdayite13! says: BLITZY!

speedy_gonzales says: Noo not you too!

QWERTY says: SING THE SAILOR SONG!

Wednesdayite13! says: AND IF WE ALL COME TOGETHER WE KNOW WHAT TO DO! WE ALL COME TOGETHER JUST TO SING WE LOVE YOU! AND IF WE ALL COME TOGETHER WE KNOW WHAT TO DO! WE ALL COME TOGETHER JUST FOR YOU!

AllThatJazz says: Zippy Want to get energon?

speedy_gonzales says: Jazz YEEEES!

_AllThatJazz is offline_

_speedy_gonzales is offline_

_ShockHorror is online_

ShockHorror says: Hi

Wednesdayite13! says: PLOOOOOOOMS!

QWERTY says: PIZZA!

Wednesdayite13! says: PLOOM PIZZA!

ShockHorror says: Bye

_ShockHorror is offline_

Wednesdayite13! says: I think we just scared Shockwave off

QWERTY says: I think we did

Wednesdayite13! says: Shall we go to see the king of the potato people?

QWERTY says: You have the flying carpet?

Wednesdayite13! says: Yup

QWERTY says: Then let's go!

_Wednesdayite13! is offline_

_QWERTY is offline_

_Firestarter is online_

_ColdAsIce is online_

_Wednesdayite13! is online_

Wednesdayite13! says: WINDIES!

_Wednesdayite13! is offline_

ColdAsIce says:...What just happened?

Firestarter says: I think we were just Vampirella'd

* * *

**Wednesdayite13! - Vampirella**

**AllThatJazz - Jazz**

**speedy_gonzales - Blurr**

**ShockHorror - Shockwave**

**QWERTY - Blitzwing**

**ColdAsIce - Jetstorm**

**Firestarter - Jetfire**


	2. Chapter 2

_ScreamOut27uk is online_

_QWERTY is online_

ScreamOut27uk says: Blitzwing? That you?

QWERTY says: Yeah it's me

_Wednesdayite13! is online_

ScreamOut27uk says: V?

QWERTY says: Hellooooo?

ScreamOut27uk says: Talk to us!

_Wednesdayite13! is offline_

ScreamOut27uk says: What was that all about?

_RockNRoll is online_

RockNRoll says: Hey hows everyone doin?

QWERTY says: What's with V?

RockNRoll says: What do you mean?

_Wednesdayite13! is online_

ScreamOut27uk says: Wait for it

_Wednesdayite13! is offline_

_AllThatJazz is online_

RockNRoll says: Jazz! Just the bot I was lookin for

AllThatJazz says: Hey Blaster. Whazzap?

RockNRoll says: Soundwave called

_Wednesdayite13! is online_

AllThatJazz says: What did he say?

RockNRoll says: He just told me to ask you to ring him

_DJtillIdie is online_

DJtillIdie says: Never mind I got MSN now

AllThatJazz says: Soundwave? That you?

RockNRoll says: Awesome username!

DJtillIdie says: Back at ya Blaster

_Wednesdayite13! is online_

ScreamOut27uk says: Oh for the love of Primus

Wednesdayite13! says: Hey guys

ScreamOut27uk says: Whoop whoop!

QWERTY says: Hallelujah! Where are my pancakes?

Wednesdayite13! says: You can't find your pancakes? NOOOOOOO!

DJtillIdie says: Do I want to know?

AllThatJazz says: Doubt it

Wednesdayite13! says: And the elephant is gone

ScreamOut27uk says: No! not the elephant

QWERTY says: Live isn't worth living any more

Wednesdayite13! says: #I can't live if living is without you!#

AllThatJazz says: Can we open up a private chat?

DJtillIdie says: Yes let's

RockNRoll says: WAAIIIIT TAKE ME WITH YOU!

QWERTY says: #Where oh where oh where are pancakes?#

Wednesdayite13! says: #Where oh where oh where are pancakes?#

ScreamOut27uk says: AAH THERE'S TWO OF THEM!

Wednesdayite13! says: #Where can pancakes be?#

QWERTY says: Where can pancakes be?

* * *

**The bit with QWERTY and Wednesdayite13! singing about pancakes are supposed to have been sent at the same time fyi**

**DJtillIdie - Soundwave**

**RockNRoll - Blaster**

**ScreamOut27uk - Taryn (who belongs to herself)**


End file.
